the_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph William
''-------Under Development--------'' "To those who wait, will only find see a small glare of light" Description: Name: Ralph William Age: 60 Gener: Male (Straight) School/Training: 3 years of training from the a head assassin, then 27 years of "field experience" when hunting down Lord Smith. Height: 4'7" Weight: 101lbs Alttire: Dark gray and dark red cloak, white under shirt, waist straps, dark gray pants, leather forearms armor, leather gloves, leather and iron armor plating chest piece, dark gray leather boots. Fur/Hair: Yellow & White Species: Fox/Buthuaian Birth Place/Appearence: Northern Buthua/WIP Extra Facts About Ralph: Nick Name: Sir William Current Living Status: Unkown, Mobius Skills: Hand to hand combat, stealth, use of hidden blades, assassinations, survivalist, parkour, free running. Acquainted: * Katharina the Fox ''(Mentoring) '''Family: * '''''Nubis the Fox * The William Family Friends: * Jacob Leenzo (Le-en-zo) (Mentoring) Rivals: N/A Enemies: *''Lord Smith'' *''Smith Empire'' Allegiance: * The Mobain Brotherhood * The Kingdom of Lipsion Alignment: Good Personality: Serious, cautious in many situations, brave, stealthy, and kind at times. Likes: '''WIP '''Dislikes: WIP Theme Song: Assassin Creed Rouge Lights Out Favorite Music Video: Assassin's Creed III Wretched & Divine Favorite Food: WIP Bio: Sneak: Ralph William is Nubis's great ancestor that served the Kingdom of Lipsion as an assassin in 1959 E.C. at the age of 39. During 1960 E.C., the 100 Year War was dragging on for 60 years now and Lord Smith of the Kingdom of Smith had enough of it. After finally reaching Goddess Mina at the Village of Mina, Smith stolen a item that can change or destroy the world of Buthua..the Tear of Mina. But with this Smith became corrupted and cursed. After leaving the site, Ralph (who followed him) walked up to a large stone pillar with writing on it and sees a "see-threw" entity...but as he walks closer, it changes to a blue rabbit laying on the grown. He walks up to the being, kneels down and picks her up..studying the entity. "You must take back the item that I granted Ralph of the William family. For not, those who seek power, greed, and darkness shall corrupt the item". Ralph looks at the entity, "Who are you, and what is this item you speak of which?" The entity puts her hand on his, "I'll always be with you." After saying those words the entity sinks into the ground, after which the spot grew with a bed of flowers. Until the end of the war Ralph had hunted Smith down for 30 years, Smith was sentenced to the void or a dimension between dimensions in 2000 E.C. But, Ralph was never seen again niether has the Tear of Mina. Where is he, and will his story ever be finished? Weapon's & Equipment's: Weapon's: Jefferson Blades (One under each forearm, located under the fore arms) Hidden Plam Pistol (Located under the left hand) Duel Calvery Sabers Equipment's: Medium Smoke Bombs (Can disrupt vision at a certain limit of distance) Primative Grappling Hook (Simple design) Leather & Steel Armor (Mostly used during the 100 Year War, it was out dated 300 years later after the common use of the rifle) Power's & Weakness's: WIP Stat's: WIP Trivia: *Ralph William is the same design as Nubis including the yellow an white fur. Ralph Gallery: Nubis Assassin costume for SFC DB.jpg|Ralph William (Finished Product, base was used for pose) Nubis Assassin costume for SFC DB rough draft 2.jpg|Sketch Form Category:Male Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Universe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog OC Category:The-Bismarck Pages Category:Good Category:Assassin Category:Assassin Creed Universe Category:Military